


Rin’s Kinda Special In-Between Routine.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainfart, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Training, eh i cant tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This shows Rin has been doing  while i (The Author) am not working on writing works.





	Rin’s Kinda Special In-Between Routine.

Rin’s Ship

Our story starts with (Naked)Rin. Still asleep on his Quite Comfortable Bed.He Jolts up After waking up from a dream.

Rin:Ughhh.Goddamn it.I’m not dead yet.Oh well. Time to start existing again.

Rin stands up and starts on his closet.He settles on a plain black shirt. Loose shorts. And a baggy jacket. He hangs the clothes on his free arm and walks down to the ship’s bathroom.From there. He first opens the sink.Filling his palm with freezing cold water. And splashes it on his face. All while ordering the onboard AI to make him a Mocha Coffee while stepping into the shower.

Rin:Whoops. Forgot i had clothes on me.let me just hang place them on the bar.And yes.I’m directly making a fourth wall break.

Rin slings his Clothes dangerously on the shower.Bar.Thing. And starts on his ritual on cleaning(And waking) up his Body.

He starts by Activating the Shower Head through voice command. After a few numbers and temperature settings the shower head starts pouring down water like rain.The moment the water touches Rin’s skin. He starts feeling around for the essentials. Shampoo.Liquid Soap.and A Knife.  
_Just in case _he thought.__

__After that. He starts applying the stuff ok the liqud stuffon where they are supposed to be applied to. Leaving the knife in the drain._ _

__After scrubbing the Bubbles and foam off his body and hair. He notices blood coming from his arms.  
_Goddamn it. And here i thought they would heal today.___

__

__

__

__

____Rin.Seemingly dissappinted. Puts on the clothes he chose and starts heading down to the main area of his ship.from there. He decides where to go.when to go.what to do.meet up with who._ _ _ _

____If there was nothing.He would Boot up his gaming computer and start writing a fanfiction or playing some game.when he would get bored. He would check again if there was anything to do. If there were nothing again. He would rip open a portal and go on on an adventure across the multiverse. Or just die over and over again._ _ _ _


End file.
